


Southtopia (Zootopia/South Park) PART FIVE

by Pancake094



Category: Bernielover, La Guitarrista (Zootopia Fanfiction), Piemations, South Park, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Plans, Gen, Portals, Science Fiction, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancake094/pseuds/Pancake094
Summary: Trouble is brewing in the multiverse, and an old enemy returns to exact revenge! What could they be planning? Can it be stopped? Why is this series so focused on Zootopia? Isn't this supposed to be a crossover? More occurs in Part Five!





	Southtopia (Zootopia/South Park) PART FIVE

“Well, THIS is a fine kettle of fish!” Chief Bogo says as Nick and Judy bring their new doubles into the station. The new Judy, the one of the world created by Piemations, has been awake for about 20 minutes now, and she has been doing nothing but screaming at her twin and her Nick’s twin.  
“Get your hands off me, you dumb furry!” she screams at Disney’s Judy. “Do as I say, or I’ll KICK YOUR FACE IN!”  
At this outburst of a violent threat, Disney’s Judy flinches in shock. Mind you, this is not due to the fact that an outburst like this met her ears. Indeed, she has heard a lot of these threats before from petty criminals, many of them being worse than the one she just heard now. Rather, she was struck with an almost cosmic sort of horror at the fact that such words could ever come from a version of herself, one who swore to devote her entire life to the pursuit of justice, to be a beacon of hope for the broken and the lost, to serve and protect, to-  
As she considers this, her twin breaks free of her grasp and kicks her in the stomach. She then tries to dash to the front door, only to hit the floor when Disney’s Nick sticks out his foot. Unable to rise due her hands being cuffed behind her back, Piemations’ Judy can only kick and struggle on the floor while shouting at the top of her lungs like an oversized infant.  
“YOU CAN’T HOLD ME!” she yells. “I WON’T BE ONE OF YOU!”  
“Yeesh!” Disney’s Nick says to his twin. “How often does she get like this?!”  
“About every time somebody disrespects her authority,” the twin answers. “Or when she thinks that people are trying to turn her into a furry. And that’s TOO often!”  
“Agreed,” Disney’s Nick replies.  
Disney’s Judy remains silent, staring down at this mad version of herself with a feeling inside like a saw cutting through her soul.  
“RESPECT MY AUTHORITY!” Piemations’ Judy booms before cackling with an impossibly wide smile stretched across her face.

Meanwhile, Cartman, having left the train undetected in the Rainforest District, heads over to the edge of a bridge once the crowd scatters and the train leaves. He removes his trench coat and his fedora, revealing his ordinary clothes underneath, as well as the holster where he kept the portal gun.  
Man, was he wearing that the whole time? Gosh, he must be sweaty.  
He then removes the clipboard holding the interdimensional coordinates from the coat’s inner pocket before tossing said coat over the edge, never to be seen again. He then does the same to the fedora.  
Once he is certain that his original disguise is gone forever, Cartman takes the portal gun and slides it into the pocket of his jacket. He looks around for a place to add another portal, and before long, he sees a large house fashioned from a tree. The windows all seem to be boarded up, and so Cartman naturally assumes the place to be abandoned. Walking over to the abode, he knocks on the door, just to be sure.  
Fifteen seconds pass. No answer comes from within. The knock causes the door to become ajar, however. Cartman moves into the pitch-black interior, careless until he hears the sound of snoring coming from somewhere to his left.  
Turning as his eyes adjust to the darkness, he sees another door, also ajar, leading into a bedroom of sorts. Slowly opening this door wider, Cartman sees that on the bed lies a large and strong-bodied black feline. He wears grey pants and a white tank top, and he has what appears to be the extremely faded remains of claw marks on his right eyelids. He sleeps on his back with an open magazine near one paw and his other paw buried in a bowl of popcorn. Even in sleep, however, his body seems to be quite tense, almost like he subconsciously expects something.  
“Damn,” Cartman thinks. “This guy’s seen some s**t.”  
Trying his best not to make a sound, Cartman sneaks around the room, searching for something that could be of use to him. He steadily opens the closet, finding a chauffeur’s uniform, hat and all. Searching through the pockets of the coat and the pants, Cartman finds a set of car keys with an attached keychain reading “29THD03” in permanent marker. He pockets these as he keeps searching, and he ends up finding a wallet formed from what looks like synthetic leather. Opening it up, he finds a total of 275 dollars in cash, a number of credit cards, a note from somebody named Mr. Big, and a driver’s license giving out the big cat’s name: Renato Manchas. He takes the paper money, the note, and the license, but he leaves everything else alone, as these other things would be too easy to track.  
Then, sneaking out of the room, Cartman decides not to plant a portal in this area of the house, for fear of waking Manchas. He does decide, however, to check out the opposite end of the house. He heads into the kitchen to the right of the entrance.

“So, let me get this straight,” Piemations Judy begins, having been successfully calmed, “you are in no way, shape, or form a being driven by pleasures of the flesh?”  
“No, I am not!” Disney’s Judy replies. “All sorts of that are to be reserved for after marriage.”  
“Well, then there’s an agreement between us,” Piemations Judy replies. “Plus, to this point, my relations with Nick have been entirely platonic. Isn’t that right, Nick?”  
“You know it!” Piemations Nick says with a smile as he sits by her side in the Chief’s office.  
Disney’s Nick and Judy are confused by this second part that this other version of the latter felt the need to add. As such, they ask her why she did.  
She informs them that on the Internet, furry culture, the very thing she flipped out over earlier, had taken a liking to the idea of Nick and Judy being a couple, particularly one that engages in, how shall she say, sensually charged activity.  
“You mean sex?” a small voice calls from the doorway of the office as Disney’s Nick and Judy consider Piemations Judy’s words. As a response, everybody in the room turns to see Kyle Broflovski walking in with his three friends close at his side, and Disney’s characters wince in frustration.  
“How many times do we have to say it?!” Disney’s Nick asks. “Watch your mouth! That is a completely simple request, no?!”  
“Yes, it is,” Kyle replies. “But that wasn’t a swear word! It’s a legal word that means the exact same thing as the ways that you have been putting things! Seriously, what is wrong with you guys? Can’t you just let these words bounce off of you?”  
“No, we can NOT!” Chief Bogo replies. “They are completely unneeded and unwanted in our society!”  
“Well, gee,” Butters says. “We’d like to see a list of all those words we shouldn’t use.”  
“Well, odds are, Lionheart can get his new secreta-I mean, uh….his new Assistant Mayor to write those down,” Bogo responds with a bit of a nervous grimace. “This year’s model is a lot better than the last, I heard.”  
“Really?” Butters asks. “What’s her name?”  
“HIS name is Pronk Oryx-Antlerson,” Bogo replies. “He always wanted a shot at politics, but never got his chance until Bellwether got arrested. Lionheart thinks that this is the reason that he’s so good at what he does.”  
“Really!” Disney’s Judy says in surprise. “I had no idea!” She pauses, gaining a realization. “Then again, all of that time he spent arguing with his roommate should’ve been an indication. Come to think of it, they’ve been pretty quiet since the Night Howlers.”  
“Roommate?” Disney’s Nick asks. After a brief pause, he continues, “Carrots, I think there’s something you should know about those two. They….they aren’t of the ordinary persuasion. Do you read? They both, how should I say, play for the other team. Is that clear?  
They...well, they’re-”  
“They’re gay?” Butters asks.  
“AGAIN!” Bogo shouts as he slams a fist on his desk. “AGAIN WITH THE LANGUAGE!”  
“Please don’t shout at him, Chief,” Stan says with a face like stone as he steps forward. “Would you say that Butters’ answer is accurate, Nick?”  
Disney’s Nick looks at Stan with quiet fury for a second or two before letting out a sigh.  
“Yes,” he answers. “Yes, it is.”  
“You guys all keep saying in 3 seconds what can easily be said in less than 1,” Stan replies. “Now, if you guys want to keep on doing that, that’s fine with us. But DON’T make US go along with it!”  
Everybody in the room looks at Stan in disbelief.  
“You are CHILDREN,” Disney’s Nick says. “You shouldn’t even KNOW half of the words that you use! What kind of person allows children to hear those kinds of words?”  
“A PARENT!” Kyle shouts in response to Nick’s inquiry.  
“A downright SHAMEFUL one, maybe!” Disney’s Judy shoots back. “I’ve known MY parents all my life, and I’ve never heard them use any of the words you use ONCE!”  
“Oh, really!” Kyle says. “Tell me this: how many kids did your parents have?”  
“276, myself included,” Disney’s Judy answers. “Why do you ask?”  
“Well, we’ve come to see that when people lack the words to express themselves, they resort to other means, like, um, mating a lot, in the case of your parents, or just by being really loud in saying what they feel that they CAN say, like Pronk and his partner, whoever he is,” Kyle explains.  
Again he is stared at, but this time, the people in the room are surprised by how articulate this young child really is.  
How do I know that this is the cause of surprise? Well gee, I’m not sure….  
“That’s something awfully articulate from someone so young,” Bogo says.  
Oh yeah. That’s why.  
“Yeah,” Piemations Nick adds. “How do you get ideas like that?”  
“Experience,” Kyle answers. “We lead some pretty interesting lives.”  
“Well, I feel that my partner and I have gone through some crazy stuff ourselves,” Piemations Judy replies. Disney’s versions of Nick and Judy agree.  
“Well, you would never be ready for some of the stuff WE go through,” Stan says. “We’ve been through hell, haven’t we, guys?” His three friends nod.  
“Suffering children do not holy adults make,” Kyle says. “But it sure helps!”  
“Chief Bogo!” another voice calls from behind the door before Benjamin Clawhauser dashes in. At his side are Bernielover’s Nick and Judy, at whom both Disney’s Judy and Piemations Judy glare with anger.  
“Get out of here,” they both say simultaneously before they each put their own word at the end. Specifically, Disney’s Judy says “phonies,” while Piemations Judy says “furries.”  
“We’ve been watching the cams up to this point,” Bernielover’s Judy says, “and so far, your conversation with THIS version of you is completely civil. What was so different about us?”  
Disney’s Judy realizes this, as well. What WAS so different?  
She replies that she doesn’t know, but she thinks the dream that Butters had may have had some influence. Butters had dreamed of some versions of themselves that were gloomy and black-and-white, and she doesn’t want to see herself in either one of those lights.  
“Now, hang on, Judy,” Butters says. “These guys may be black-and-white, but they ain’t gloomy at all! We had a talk with ‘em after you guys left to get these other versions of you guys!”  
“And now my head hurts,” Bogo says, massaging his temples.  
“You’re so absorbed in who you are HERE, that you won’t look any deeper than skin...uh, FUR-deep to determine who you might be somewhere e-” Stan says as Clawhauser interrupts.  
“Guys, guys!” he says. “This isn’t important! We have another problem!”  
“ANOTHER Nick and Judy?!” Bogo says.  
“No,” Clawhauser replies. “You remember Mr. Manchas, right?”  
Every version of Nick and Judy in the room nod.  
“Well, we have an issue at his tree house!” Clawhauser continues. “He’s been robbed!”  
“Well, if that’s the biggest thing right now,” Bogo says, “can’t we just send some of our other officers to the scene? We’re a bit deep in conversation here.”  
“Well, Manchas has told us that he’s only comfortable with talking to Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, as he put it,” Clawhauser says.  
Everyone who can hear this information is utterly confused by it. In the end, however, Disney’s Nick and Judy head off towards the Rainforest District, apparently putting the investigation on hold for a bit.  
“So,” Stan says to Piemations Judy, “what would you like to talk about?”  
“Well, I’d like to talk about the freaky stuff I’ve seen in my life,” she replies.  
“Odds are, we’ve seen similar stuff,” Bernielover’s Nick says.  
“Either way,” Kyle says, “we’ve got you all beat.”  
“Well, then tell us!” Bogo says. “What happened in YOUR lives that was so mind-boggling?”

 

Meanwhile, as Cartman is about 1400 feet away in a gondola out of the district, Disney’s Nick and Judy enter Manchas’ tree house to see what the damages are. All of his wallet’s money is gone, and so is his ID and his limo keys, not to mention his leftovers from Bug-Burga.  
“Don’t worry, sir,” Judy says to Manchas. “We have a hunch on the culprit.”  
“Carrots,” Nick says as he thinks of something, “how can we be sure that THIS was Cartman’s doing?”  
Judy gains a look of shock.  
“You’re right,” she says to Nick. “How CAN we?”  
“Who is Cartman?” Manchas asks.  
Nick and Judy explain.  
“So it is Bellwether all over again,” Manchas assumes.  
“Not quite,” Judy says. “We think that Cartman may have something...BIGGER planned than Bellwether.”  
Just then, a sound from the basement makes itself heard to everyone else in the house. It is the sound of the strum of a guitar, as well as a familiar sounding voice singing a tune not native to this world.  
“Is that….Gazelle?” Manchas asks. “What brought HER here?”  
Nick frowns.  
“I doubt it’s the one WE know,” Nick says as he opens the door and heads down the steps. With each step he makes, the music grows quieter until he stands in silence at the bottom of the stairs. Looking around for a switch, he finds one and floods the basement with light.  
There, in the center of the room, stands Gazelle, but indeed, it was not the one that he had ever known. All pieces of her attire are as black as night, from the two-part dress she wears to the stockings on her legs to the shoes on her feet….to the fedora and domino mask she wears to cover her head and face. She looks like a comic-book superhero standing there with a beautifully designed black guitar in her grasp.  
She is the version of Gazelle created by the writer Dancing Lunar Wolves, though this fact is unknown to Nick.  
As Nick comes out of this musing, he looks back to see that this version of Gazelle has raised her instrument like a club and is set on swinging it at his head. He dives away in the nick of time, and he sees her raise the guitar over her head, holding it near the base of the neck.  
“¡La Guitarrista al rescate!” she shouts before she dashes up the steps. As she exits, however, something large and dark catches her ankle and causes her to fall flat on her face, though she gets back to her feet moments after, weapon at the ready. “¡Diablo odioso!” she shouts at Manchas, the one who tripped her. She leaps and spins into the air, and then she swings her guitar towards him with the final turn. Manchas catches the strike with his massive hand, and he flings the gazelle over to his left, only for her to perform a sort of graceful slide with one foot behind the other upon landing, before she then spins around 360 degrees and brings the weapon straight down like a hammer. Manchas backs up quickly, but then the gazelle spins again, striking low and sending Manchas to the floor on his back.  
It's as though combat is a kind of dance for her.  
Finally, she raises her weapon for a coup de grace….only to feel something hit her in the back of the skull and to see the lights go out.  
As her unconscious body lies on the floor, Judy, who had jumped up and kicked her in the head, snaps the cuffs on her wrists.  
“You just spun your last spin,” Judy says to the fallen foe.  
“Thank you, Officer,” Manchas says, panting. “What was she doing here?”  
“Cartman must have brought her here,” Judy replies. “It’s the only possibility.”  
“But HOW?” Manchas asks before gaining a visage of mortal terror. “You...don’t mean what I think you mean, do you?”  
“Yes,” Nick replies as he exits the basement. “The portal gun. The same one from the news.”  
Manchas feels a chill race throughout his entire being as an idea of the future overtakes him.  
“The war...the destruction...the chaos that is to come! THE CHAOS!” he says, freaking out.  
“Manchas, please!” Judy says. “We are not going to let any of those things happen here! All we need is evidence to find that little squirt!”  
“Right,” Nick says. “We are sure that we will find him at some point, and it will be BEFORE anything you describe. Okay?”  
Manchas takes a few more breaths.  
“Okay,” he says.

“Wow,” Clawhauser says in response to the tales of these children of South Park. “THAT….was crazy.”  
“Yeah,” Piemations Nick says. “And that’s coming from US!”  
“So he was the RECORD, and not the record HOLDER?” Bogo asks.  
“Yep,” Stan replies. “Freaky, right?”  
“That’s putting it mildly,” Bernielover’s Judy answers.  
“So, you wanna hear anymore stories?” Butters says. “I got one about the time I faked my own de-”  
“Chief Bogo,” Nick’s voice calls from Bogo’s radio. “Come in!”  
“Let me guess,” the Chief says. “Another version of yourselves, I take it?”  
“No!” Nick says. “It’s another version of GAZELLE!”  
Clawhauser gains a look of surprise as well as everyone else in the room before he gains an ecstatic smile across his chubby cheeks.  
“Ooooohhhh, Chiiiieeef!” he says in joy, putting his paws to both sides of his face.

At this point, Cartman is back in Sahara Square, looking to find an ally for his endeavors. He needs to find a way to blend into the world around him. But how? This is the question he has as he walks along the sidewalk.  
“LOOK OUT!” somebody says above him as a bucket of water falls in a massive splash on top of him.  
Looking at himself as he opens his eyes, he sees that he has, for some strange reason, become as three dimensional as everything else in this world due to being drenched in its water. It seemed as though being covered with something three-dimensional in this world makes one….  
“Bingo, motherf***er,” he thinks.  
He moves along, looking for a costume shop and finding one about three blocks from where he got the soaker. Next to this shop stands a Tex-Mex joint. Looking to see if anyone is paying attention, he ducks down the adjacent alley to use the back door of the former.

About two hours later, the most infamous prisoner in the Sahara Square Correctional Facility has just been given her fifth random search in three days when she is given a visitor. Looking at the person on the other side of the glass, she sees a short and awfully chubby rabbit wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt saying, “Carry On, My Wayward Bun.”  
“Well, lookie here,” the prisoner says sarcastically into the phone. “I might have someone who actually wants to talk to me. Alright, what kind of insults do you have for me?”  
“I have none,” the visitor says quietly in an oddly high-pitched and nasally voice. “I’ve heard of you, of your vendetta against this city.”  
“Well, no denying that,” was the response from the prisoner. “What are you trying to say?”  
“Would this include hate for the ZPD’s finest?”  
“If you’re talking about Judy and that other guy whose name I can’t remember, then yes, it does!”  
The visitor smiles, seeing that the cubicle the prisoner sits in has no air vent, and then he hangs up and walks towards the front door. The prisoner seems dumbfounded by this incredibly short discussion, and so do the guards watching them both.  
Just then, the prisoner sees the visitor reach behind his lower back and throw something invisible at the air shaft above him. At that, the guards in his room (as well as most people throughout the rest of the prison) retch in disgust before then grabbing their throats and stumbling around the room. The prisoner hears nothing, but she sees one of the guards run over and pound a fist against the soundproof glass in front of her before falling still.  
The rabbit then turns back and takes a keycard from the guard slumped over in the booth. Then come the sounds of a door opening and footsteps approaching. A knock on the door is heard in the tiny room where the wooly prisoner sits in shock.  
“Hold your nose!” calls the rabbit’s voice from the other side. The prisoner does so, and the rabbit walks in with a grin on his face.  
“I like the way you think,” he says, extending a hand. “Eric. Eric Cartman.”  
The jailbird smiles, still plugging her nose.  
“Dawn,” she gives out, shaking the disguised human’s hand with her free hoof. “Dawn Bellwether.”

“Man, what a day!” Disney’s Judy says as she walks out of HQ in the evening.  
“I know, right?” her Nick replies as he walks alongside her. “Things are NOT going to be any easier on us tomorrow, that’s for sure!”  
As they move down the sidewalk, they see, to their surprise, one of the guards from the SSCF crawling on his hands and knees towards them.  
“Please….PLEASE….somebody! Help!” he says. His trembling limbs and his shortness of breath suggest that he has been poisoned. As Nick and Judy turn him onto his back, the latter asks what happened. “B….Be…...Bellwe…” is all he can get out before his body falls limp. Checking his pulse, Nick determines him to be dead.  
Judy frowns as she looks up.  
“Bellwether,” she says in anger.

 

The next morning, ZNN is all abuzz with the events of the previous day: the stolen portal gun, the duplicates from other worlds, and the escape of Dawn Bellwether with the help of a white rabbit, whose identity remains a mystery even now, as well as the fact that the SSCF must be fumigated, as the means of escape seemed to be some form of a gas-based chemical weapon, one which has killed 50 and put 275 more in the ICU.  
“The horror….the HORROR….” was recorded to be the final words of one of the prisoners.  
Besides the mandatory relocation of the surviving prisoners and guards upon recovery, the menace that was and is Dawn Bellwether must be apprehended as soon as possible. It is unknown what monstrous deeds she could be committing at this very moment….

 

“Ahhh, great day in the morning!” Bellwether says, now in the dress that she wore all those months ago in the Natural History Museum. She has just eaten a Vegetarian Breakfast Quesarito Supreme at Freeman’s Tacos back in South Park, and across the table sits her assistant in escape, Eric Cartman, who is now in the form of the two-dimensional human that he is, with his red jacket and his blue beanie.  
“Good stuff they serve here,” Cartman says. “Am I right?”  
“Oh, let me tell you,” Bellwether says, “the stuff they let you make yourself here is SO much better than the stuff they’ve been making me eat for the past year!”  
“I know it,” Cartman says. “That’s one of the great things about this town these days. They can’t question anyone’s needs regardless of legal background!”  
“No, we can not,” says Morgan Freeman, who stands at the register. “That would be a little thing called ‘discrimination’, something that no longer flies in this world.”  
“Agreed!” Bellwether says before winking at Cartman.  
“So,” Cartman says, “what do you wanna talk about?”  
“Well, I-” Bellwether starts before an audible gurgle is heard from her stomach. “Oh, mutton chops!” she exclaims as she dashes towards the restroom.  
“Take your time, Miss Bellwether!” Cartman says, knowing very well the effects of Tex-Mex. He then takes out his phone, and he is just about to play Freemium when Morgan Freeman calls to him from behind the counter.  
“You remember how a fart can....bend the fabric of time, right?” he asks.  
Cartman affirms this.  
“Well, there is much more to this power than you might have previously known,” Freeman says. “There is an ancient legend, one of a fart that is so potent, that its performer could manipulate the very essence of the universe to his whim. Its method has been lost to history, fading into what many fart-ologists would simply call a rumor. But I know it to be real. I saw its power myself.”  
Cartman blinks and gains a look of surprise.  
“What?” he asks.  
“I have seen the power of this fart,” Morgan Freeman replies, “for I have been the one to perform it. I created the world as it is today through the divine power of my a**hole. And I did it all through the creation of the most powerful burrito ever to be eaten. Sadly for me, once the fart had passed out of my a**, the memory of the exact ingredients passed out of my mind forever. I have been trying to rediscover the power for all these years, seeking to rid this world of the plagues that now infest it, to make this this world....perfect.”  
Cartman wonders why Morgan Freeman felt the need to tell him this, but he doesn’t ask, as Bellwether has returned from the restroom.  
“Sorry about that,” she says. “Where was I?”  
“You were gonna say what you wanted to talk about,” Cartman replies.  
“Oh, right!” Bellwether says with a smile and a nod. “Well, I don’t think that this place is an appropriate venue for what I’d like to discuss. I say we go somewhere more private.”  
“Right,” Cartman says as he walks over and puts the money for the meal on the counter.  
“Would you like a free bag of homemade tortilla chips?” Morgan Freeman asks. “Crispy tortilla triangles, salted and hit with a squeeze of fresh lime juice. The perfect conclusion to a wonderful meal. I’ll even give you a free side of guacamole if you’d like.”  
Cartman and Bellwether look at each other, considering the choice.  
“Yeah, sure,” Cartman replies as Bellwether nods her head.  
As they leave the taco shop with their chips and guac in tow, the two villains know well what they would like to discuss.  
They would like to make plans for their old friends, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.  
“Oh, yeah! That was his name!” Bellwether says as Cartman mentions him.

**Author's Note:**

> “¡La Guitarrista al rescate!” = "The Guitarist to the rescue!"
> 
> “¡Diablo odioso!” = "Hateful fiend!"


End file.
